Cinderella Horror
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Halloween Horror of Cinderella Katsuki and his step-sister Himiko.
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki walks down the stairs of the gigantic mansion with his step-sister, Himiko. The servants bow to them, "Good morning, young masters."

"Good morning." The girl smiles sweetly, while the boy just keeps walking.

The teens enter the majestic dining room and sit down at the long white marble table. Their father, the handsome All-for-One, comes in and sits down with them. All-for-One is the the master of the mansion and one of the richest men in the world. The man was once married to the mother of Katsuki, but the couple soon separated and All-for-One is now married to Himiko's mom.

The daughter greets, "good morning, daddy."

"Good morning." All-for-One smiles. The chefs bring out the dishes and say, "since it is in season, we took the liberty to prepare some pumpkin pancakes for the young masters this morning."

"Thank you! This look wonderful." The pigtails girl exclaims. Katsuki just starts eating the pancakes.

"Katsuki, thanks the chef before you eat!" Himiko says. The brother mutters, "thank you for the food."

"The food is great, as always." All-for-One says to the chefs as he eats his Eggs Benedict.

After breakfast, the rich man takes his two kids to school in his Limo. Katsuki listens to his headphone while Himiko talks to All-for-One. "Daddy, I'm so excited about Halloween. The ball is going to be amazing." The girl grins. The father is having a grand Masquerade Ball at the his mansion this year with all the influential people in the world.

"It is time for the world to meet my children." The man says.

"I hope I can make you proud, daddy." The girl replies.

The Limo arrives at the school and Katsuki gets off. He is heading toward the school gate when his classmate, Izuku, walks by. "Get out of my way, Deku!" The blonde yells at the Green hair boy.

"Katsuki is always bullying his classmate, he is always so rude to the servants too." Himiko sighs as she gets off the Limo.

"Katsuki!" All-for-One calls out to his son, "Are you going to see your mother when you done with classes today?"

"Yes." The boy answers. Katsuki's mom is living in downtown where she runs a beauty store. He goes and visits her whenever he can.

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen her for a long time and I want to talk to you both." The rich man says, " I will come pick you up after school."

"Okay." Katsuki nods.

"Bye Daddy!" Himiko waves as the Limo leaves.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Katsuki gets to the classroom and sits down at his desk. He is talking to his friend, Eijiro, when Himiko comes in. The girl kicks Katsuki's schoolbag, sending his things flying across the room. His homework scatters all over the floor.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!" The explosive boy shouts.

"Opps..." The girl chips as she pours her coffee onto Katsuki's homework.

"Stop messing with him! You psycho!" Eijiro shouts, "What is your problem? You are always pretending to be all sweet and nice, then when no one is watching you bully Katsuki."

"Get away from me, trash." Himiko says to the redhead.

Katsuki stands up in front of his step-sister. "Be mean to me all you want. But don't mess with my friend." The blonde boy warns.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me. Unless you want my mom makes your mom's life a living hell." The evil sister grins. Her mother is very powerful.

Katsuki swallows his anger and picks up his belongings. Himiko sees a beautiful gold Egyptian bracelet with rubies engraved on it.

"What is this?" She picks up the bracelet.

"Give it back. Dad gave it to me!" Katsuki says. All-for-One has given his the bracelet when he won the National Chess Competition.

"You're going to give it to your mom, right?" Himiko puts the bracelet in her pocket, "your mom is so pathetic, she is not suitable to wear something this nice. I'm giving it to my mother."

The red-eyes boy is so mad he can explode. No one talks about his mom this way! But he does not want any trouble for his mother so he keeps quiet.

The pigtails girl grins in triumph, "you're a looser and you will always be a looser."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The last class of the day comes to an end. Katsuki looks out of the window and sees that his father's limo is already there. His father hasn't seen his mother forever and the boy wonders what is the reason that his father wants to visit his mom all of a sudden.

Not too far away, the demented step-sister is thinking of the same thing.

Himiko watches Katsuki gets on his step-father's Limo. Soon as the Limo leaves, the car of Himiko's mom pulls up. The yellow-eyes girl had called her mother to come after school so they can follow All-for-One and Katsuki.

The evil step-mother and step-sister arrive at the beauty shop that belongs to Katsuki's mom. All-for-One is inside the office with the boy and his mother. Himiko leans toward the door and listen in to the conversation.

"Katsuki, did you tell your mom you won the national chess competition?" The step-father asks.

"You did? I don't even know you can play chess." Katsuki's mom, Mitsuki, is surprised.

"He is going to be in the final of the Open Fencing competition next month in France. There will be teens from Russia and England at the competition, but I know he is going to win. Right, Katsuki?" All-for-One asks his son.

"I will win." Katsuki says.

"Your grade at school is very impressive, too. I am pleased." The rich master says, "I am here to tell you and your mother that I have decided to make you my heir. You will be the one who take over all my titles and my businesses around the world."

"What?" Mitsuki is overwhelmed by all these information.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time now." All-for-One continues, "I'll make the announcement at the Halloween Ball to all my friends and associates. Make sure you and your mom be there. It is going to be an very important night."

"Mom!" Himiko says, "he is going to give everything to that bastard child!"

"Don't worry. We will not let that happen." Himiko's mom assures her daughter.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the Halloween Ball arrives. It is the party of the century and all the rich and powerful people in the city is present. The grand mansion looks like a masquerade party in the 1800s Versailles. Mistuki arrives at the mansion to celebrate the special occasion with her son.

"Katsuki?" The mother arrives at her son's room and sees the boy, in a masked prince costume, stares into the mirror.

"Hi, mom. Are you ready for the party?" Katsuki asks.

"Sure." Mistuki answers. As the two of them walk out of the room, they hear Himiko calling for help. They go to the step-sister room and sees no one there. Suddenly, someone pushes them into the walk in closet.

"HEY!" The red-eyes boy shouts.

"You fool! You think I will just let you inherit everything? All-for-One's fortune belongs to me!" Himiko locks the door to the walk-in closet.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Where is Katsuki?" All-for-One asks in the party.

"Daddy, I need to tell you about something." Himiko walks up to her father in her most innocent face.

"Yes, dear?" The rich man says.

"I caught Katsuki and his mom trying to steal the diamonds you have in your room." Himiko says, "it is not the first time. Katsuki had been stealing things from you to give to his mother. But I didn't want to say anything because he is my brother."

"He did?" All-for-One is disappointed.

"I told him to stop doing it, or I will have no choice to tell you." Himiko says.

"The teachers in your school told me he cheats in tests too." The father says, "I was hoping he will be my heir. I guess I made a mistake. Your grades are better than he is, and you're just as smart and talented as he is."

"Daddy, what are you saying?" The girl asks.

"I think I will make you my heir, dear." All-for-One answers.

"I can't believe it." Himiko still acts sweet and surprised.

"I will make the announcement to the guests. Come on, let's go to the party." The father says.

Himiko sees a pin on her father's desk and asks, "that's a lovely pin!"

"It is actually an excerebration hook made with Monocotyledon. I love it so I ask jeweler to make one with gold." All-for-One smiles, "why don't you hold on to it for the party?"

The father puts the pin on the daughter's dress. They head to the party and the girl asks, "daddy, what is excerebration?"

"You will find out soon enough. Come on, let's go. I am running out of time." All-for-One smiles. The father and daughter arrive at a room where all the guest gather around what looks like a ritual table/stand.

"What is this?" The girl as

"Himiko!" her mother shouts. The pig-tails girl sees several guests holding her mother at a corner.

"You are such a greedy little girl." All-for-One says. The handsome man slowly melts into a grotesque looking monster.

Himiko screams and tries to run away but the guests catch her and hold her down on the table.

"You just can't stop yourself, when you see this pretty jewelry you have to take it. I know you are the one who had been stealing from me and frame it on Katsuki so I will choose you instead of him." The monster says.

Himiko keeps screaming madly as the monster walks up to her.

"You cheated on your tests and you threaten your teachers to lie to me about Katsuki, right? You're just like your mother. An evil being..." The monster says, "your mom used her money and power to make me divorce Katsuki's mother and marry her."

Himiko's mom try to say something but the guests stubs her. Her blood drips down to the Egyptian bracelet she is wearing. (The bracelet that Katsuki was going to give to his mom. Himiko's mom decide to wear the bracelet to show off to the boy.) The bracelet starts glowing.

"I am glad your mother decide to wear the bracelet. We need a sacrifice or the ritual does not work." All-for-One smiles.

"What sacrifice?" Himiko shouts.

"Every 50 years I need a new body. When I met Katsuki I thought he was a horrible little brat who just happened to be gifted and talented. I wanted his body so I married his mother." The monster says, "I was feeling bad for him. I talked to his friend Izuku. Izuku told me Katsuki that Katsuki is actually a good friend trying to make him stronger. All the servants liked Katsuki too."

The blonde boy is actually a gentle soul with a tough exterior and he works hard for his achievement.

The monster takes the pin off Himiko's dress and says, "you want to know what excerebration is?"

The masked guests in elegant costumes watch as Himiko screams and screams in horror. The monster sticks the pin up her nose. Suddenly, the screaming stops and the blonde girl lies there lifelessly, her eyes still wild open in fear.

"Excerebration is extracting someone's brain though his or her nostril..." The monster laughs as he pulls his daughter's brain out.

All-for-One's head bursts open and a hideous parasitic creature flies out. The organism crawls into the dead girl's nose and makes it way up to where her brain was. Living in the rich man's head is actually an extraterritorial being lands on earth long time ago. Every 50 years it needs a new body to survive.

Himiko, now the new host of the parasitic, gets up from the ritual table and stretches. "I have never been a girl before. This is quite fun. I like this new body." The girl smiles.

"Congratulations." All the guests says.

"Let the party continue!" Himiko smiles as she raises her glasses, "here to another prosperous 50 years. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" All the guest raises their glasses.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Katsuki and his mom stand inside Himiko's closet, looking around, trying to figure out what to do when Himiko opens the door.

"The party is over." Himiko says to the boy, "father had already made me the heir. If you leave and never come back to the mansion, I can make sure you and your mom have a good life."

"Why you..." Katsuki tries to say something but Mitsuki stops him.

"We'll go. I don't need anything from you. I thought he is happy here but he is not." the mother says, "I marry All-for-One because he said he can give my son a better life."

"I am sorry, mom. I wanted to give you a better life too..." The blonde boy says.

"My life is great! I just want you to be happy. All these chess and fencing are not you, right? When I saw you looking into the mirror it is like you don't know who you are anymore." The mom says, "Let go home."

"I like that." Katsuki grins as they walks out of the mansion.

"Hey, Katsuki." Himiko says, "sorry about everything. You're a good boy."

Katsuki shrugs.

"Since you're all dressed up, you want to go treat-or-treating?" Mitsuki asks. The blonde boy yells, "how old do you think I am, mom?"

The End...Happy Halloween


End file.
